Rogue's Tale
by zarien
Summary: Rogue gets kidnapped and experimented on and how the x-men as well as rogue deal with it re-post from an earlier story


marvel owns the x-men or Disney or who ever they own em,

but I do own the medical facility and the people in it and points go to were the name Zoe Tam came from

this story also includes fem slash if you don't like don't read it

3years ago

The bell rang and Rogue walked to her locker grabbed her backpack and walked out the door of the school. Rogue walked back to the institute from high school. Wearing her usual attire of black jeans a dark long sleeve shirt And black leather gloves, black boots. Walking by her self listening Lamb of God and planing on going to the concert that weekend. She never heard or saw the van pull up beside her, the door opened and she. Felt a gloved hand grab her right shoulder. And a poke in her neck she tried to. Fight them off but it was no use. Her vision got blurry and she collapsed she never made it home or to the concert.

Xavier 's that same day, Kitty Kurt and Jean were looking for Rogue so they could run through the danger room. But she has yet to turn up Prof. Xavier uses cerebro to find her but came up with nothing.

When Rogue came to she tried to move but . Found she could not she was restrained with leather cuffs on her. Wrists and ankles with buckles to the hospital bed the first thing she smelled is antiseptic . She screamed and looked the medical gown she had on. She heard a soft click and the door opened and three female s walked in two dressed like hospital nurses and one dressed like a doctor. Rouge looked at the lades and yelled wha in the hell am I doing here, the doctor told here to calm down or she would be sedated. Nurse sedate her now,Rogue felt a prick in her arm and fought the effect of the drugs but lost to them.

Some time later she came to again is nothing has changed she is still in the gown and restrains Good afternoon the nurse tells her if. You scream of yell or are uncooperative I will sedate you again.

Ok,

Rogue nods up and down, rogue asks in a calm voice were she is and why shes there.

The nurse replies that she will get the doctor and she will answer all her questions soon the nurse checks rogue's vitals and walks out the door A moment later a soft click is heard at the door and the female doctor walks in she has shoulder length brown hair blue eyes light make up white complexion light blue short sleeve scrub top. And matching scrub bottoms and white sneakers. She looks at rogue and says, Good after noon Rogue .

She opens her mouth to say some thing but the doctor tells her.

My name is Karin Cox I'm a doctor you my dear are at a pharmaceutical facility were we are going to be helping. You with your gift or as you like to think of it as a curse. We know a lot a bout you , but if you cooperate you will find things here much more enjoyable. Now we will start slowly the doctor goes over to a counter near the bed and puts on a pair of later gloves. And looks and Rogue and the door opens and two nurses walk in the first one.

Has Short red hair and hazel eyes light tan complexion wearing a short sleeve maroon scrubs top and matching bottoms and White sneakers. She walks over to the counter puts on a pair of latex gloves as well.

The other nurse brown complexion dark brown hair hazel eyes wearing a long sleeve light pink scrub top and matching scrub bottoms and white sneakers. She goes over and puts on a pair of latex gloves as well. The doctor looks at the nurses and asks what there names are .

Doctor Cox my name is Zoe Tam the nurse in the light pink says.

Doctor Cox I'm Jenny Caitlin says the nurse in maroon.

This child is rogue they all look at her. Now if you don't fight us or try to run then we will see about undoing the restrains Rogue says ok. Nurse Caitlin Could you please get the cart for the blood work and other specimens .

Yes doctor she says.

The doctor looks at rogue and tells her we are going to take some blood and we are going to need you to pee and a stool sample from you as well for today. And remember we are here to help you my dear nurse tam. Will sit with you to collect the other samples we need. Nurse Caitlin comes back in with a cart of cups and needles and a few bottles of water. They take blood first a few pokes and then there are done, The doctor looks at nurse Tam and sayed if she gives. You any trouble just sedate her we will collect them in a different manner. The doctor and nurse Caitlin leave the room with the cart.

The nurse asks rogue to call her Zoe and if she has to pee.

Rogue says she does not the nurse hands her a bottle of water and she drinks it. Zoe asks her how old she is.

I'm 17 rogue replies.

Well I'm 21 says Zoe.

30 minuets later she got all the specimens she needed and left Rogue alone.

The doctor brought I'm a tray of food for her to eat and told her that she did good and unrestrained her from the bed. The doctor left the room so rogue could eat in peace. But came back in 15minunets to collect the empty try.

It's been a year since Rouge went missing and the x-men are still looking for her and still have found nothing at all but her back pack near the mansion. They all took the loss hard.

But for Rogue life is not all that hard, pain full at times but not to bad. She woke up to the sound of the alarm going off and somebody else trying to escape she remembered what happened when she tried to escape.

6months earlier

She punched the doctor in the face and ran down the hallway toward a door she thought went to the outside world. When she got to the door. And opened it , it was a closet and she was grabbed from. Behind and sedated when she came to Zoe was at her bed side and told her. That she hoped she was smarter than. That to try to escape now she would be lucky if she was allowed out of bed to go to the bathroom.

The doctor came in with a bruise on the left side of face and told nurse tam to leave the. Room she did,then doctor walk toward the bed and told the girl that she would remain in the bed and unless they are going to collect samples or inject her with a new drug and she would be alone.

That was 6 months ago she has since been better behaved. She woke up the next morning to be free of the restraints and able to walk around the room Zoe comes in with breakfast and they talk about whats been done to her so far and about Zoe life out side the facility.

A year and half later

Rogue walks out of the lab in dark blue scrubs she glad to be going out side even if she. Has to wear a shock bracelet Zoe. Walks with her you plan on flying she asks her?

Yes rogue replies you see she awoke one afternoon on her stomach and found she had wings on her back. Flesh colored bat type wings with a 13 foot long wingspan. When she found her wings they started testing her on flying abilities. And she found out she could touch people. Zoe was the first person that touched her. Rogue was so happy she hugged and there lips met.

Its been 3 years since Rogue was kidnapped she and the nurse Zoe Tam have been a couple for over 2 years. She escaped that place Zoe told her were she lived and how to get there. Her plan is to help others escape and explain how to get to the Xavier institute. She and the boy run to a room with skylight. Rogue grabs the boy by the arms and takes off. In the air and smashes through the skylight and they fly. Away from that place hoping to get far enough away for the signal so the sock bracelet wont go off.

They fly till they reach a town and figure out were they are. Which is in upstate Washington. She tells him to use his powers and the x-men will be after him soon. Unbeknown to them the x-men were on there way there .

In the x-jet shadow cat cyclops jean and night crawler and storm were almost there.

I hope the mutant is in good shape when we get there kitty said I hope so to child storm agreed with her. Ok you guys we're here stay close to each other and stay in contact no heroics got it.

Yes they all replied good.

Rogue hears a jet not far away and jumps into a tree to watch if it is the people from the facility she will fight them. If she has to but hopes it the x-men. She also hear s a car pull up not far away and looks and sees Zoe walking around she walks down the path and her phone rings Zoe answers it

"hello" "they did what, doctor cox I haven't heard or see rogue at all nor have I been at the facility in the last few days. But you know that right".

"Well if I see or hear anything I'll be sure to let You know goodnight doctor".

Zoe looks around and sees the boy she tells him not worry shes not going to turn him in. She then calls out for Rogue she calls out again. And this time the x-men come running to hopefully find there missing friend. Rogue jumps from the tree and lands in front of Zoe and hugs and they share a deep kiss.

The x-men come running and see a girl with flesh colored bat wings and brown hair Kurt yells out Rogue and the girl takes to the air with Zoe in her hands and heads toward her car.


End file.
